Character Profiles
by Colonel Sarcasm
Summary: This is just a listing of all my characters, and their profiles from H:TEC. Hogwarts: The Enchanted Curse. Which is a role playing board. I own the characters, not Harry Potter, or TEC. But I will kick your butt for stealing.
1. Andrew Rodare

Andrew Rodare.

**General**

**Name:** _Andrew Rodare_  
**Age / Birthday:** _15_  
**Blood-Type:** _Pure_  
**Pets:** _An insane old grey owl, Phil, short for Philanthropic  
_**Quidditch:** _Occasionally a beater. He more or less aims for people on purpose, and is often disqualified. Though he plays for the Gryffindor team._  
**Wand:** _12" Yew, Leprechaun hair core_

P H Y S I C A L

**Appearance**

**Eyes:** _And's eyes are bright blue. It's almost uncommon to see eyes like the. They shine in the dark, and often brighten other people's days, until they realize just who's eyes they are._  
**Hair:** _Medium length, brown and shaggy. Sort of a 'Punk rock' style, sometimes it's just a mess, other times he'll purposefully mess it all around to look ridiculous._  
**General:** _Andrew is 5'5, short for his age, almost a girl height. People have learned better than to make fun of him for that though. Despite his height, has quite the punch. Though he rarely results to violence. It's mostly pranks to get even. And's wardrobe consists of simple jeans with holes and rips, and button down shirts. Mostly striped with light colors. A few ties here and there, some band T shirts._

P S Y C H O L O G I C A L

**Personality**

**Strengths:** _Some would consider Andrew's ability to not see anything clearly as a gift. He's never really gone through any heart break or disappointment. Life is just a game to him. Which is what sparked the pranks._  
**Weaknesses:** _Of any quality to describe a person, Annoying, is perfect for And. He doesn't know when to stop with the pranks, and who to pull them on, and who to leave alone. He's made that mistake quite a few times._  
**Traits:** _Though Andrew might seem very annoying to the common eye, which he is, he is also kind hearted. He doesn't mean any harm by his fun, its just... fun. Life is a game. Andrew is never worried about the consequences of his actions, and does whatever he pleases. This gets him into a good bit of trouble, but never anything he can't weasel his way out of. He's got quite a persuasive tongue._

Andrew is rather famous for break dancing. He has some serious skill for a white guy. Which of course provides great entertainment, anywhere. Whenever music is playing, he can't help but to bust a move. This usually is frowned upon by the professors, and some of the snobbier girls, but he loves it. The reactions as well.

Above all the pranks, And has a love of Quidditch. He enjoys the sport more than anything he's ever experienced. Like flying your problems away. Though it is often seen as an unhealthy obsession, it's much healthier than say, eating a pint of ice cream every time your heart gets broken, or you get a bad grade on a paper. Despite the fact that you are sitting on a broom, Quidditch, and flying in general, exercises many different parts of the body, just from holding on to the broom, let alone aiming, doing any kind of tricks, chasing after a ball, hitting the ball with a bat, and cheering when your team scores.

Behind Andrews jokes and fun, he's actually a very sweet guy. He can be classified as a hopeless romantic. And will do anything for his girl, once he finds the right one. As of now, Tessa holds the key to his heart, but there are still some things he holds higher than her. After finding the girl of his dreams however, he will turn into the prince charming every girl is looking for, and sacrifice his everything for her without a second thought. This can be both a strength and a weakness.

Unlike most people you see dressed as Andrew is, he does not dabble in drugs or alcohol. He thinks it's just a lame excuse for fitting in. Not to mention a common cause of death.

Andrew is also an amazing listener. Even if you aren't great friends with him, he will listen to your problems and help you find a solution, even when he has no idea what to do. Always.

He does however, dabble in obsessive-compulsive behaviors. He cannot sit still for too long, which comes to a problem in class, and doesn't like to not be doing anything. Boredom could drive him insane.

The first thing people notice about Andrew is how open he is. He has no problems expressing how he feels by any means necessary. That includes yelling, which is part of his daily life. Aside from being open and jumpy, And loves his friends. They're the most important people in the world to him. If it wasn't for them, he would be Waite so open and jumpy. He would do anything for them without hesitation, and puts them before himself. He even most of the time, puts people he doesn't even know or care for ahead of himself. That's just how he is. Always thinking of everyone else.

The other big part of And's life is his music. He isn't the same as you would think though. It's not his anti-drug, or his drug, or his savior or anything. It's just another tool for letting his emotions out. His favorite band is My Chemical Romance, but will listen to anything from Something Corporate to Ozzy Osbourne. Not rap or country though. With the exception of Fergalicious. It's one of his all time favorite dancing songs.

To be honest, Andrew is quite crazy. Almost rambunctious. He has no respect for being proper, and does as he pleases. Though he always does it to impress friends, and make them laugh. He lives for social events, where he can freak out "The norms" and crack up his friends. One of his favorite routines is dancing around like a loon to old 80's hits. Which he knows ALL the words to. He is quite good at making his friends laugh infarct. He's well known for it. This aids And when it comes to women. He's never really had any problems with latching onto the one he likes, because they always have enjoyed his company and gave in. All he really needs is something to dance to.

Andrew is crazy political. He sees most everything in a democratic and/or liberal view. He's not involved in muggle government per say, but He does have very strong opinions. He could go on for hours about abortion, and the right to bear arms, and just about everything.

Above all others, And looks up to the band Tatu. The fact that they can openly write music about their struggles as a Russian lesbian couple in America amazes him. More than anything he wishes that this world would stop being so judge mental, so more people could be open about how they feel inside.

Despite Andrews quirky fun nature, he is an aesthetic inside. Of all things, he enjoys writing most of all. When he writes, it'll be poetry, stories, plays, whatever he chooses. But he knows its the only thing that can make him feel like he's on top of the world. No crazy dance, or stupid prank could ever make him feel the way he does when eh reads over what hes just accomplished. With this in mind, And is planning on (hoping for) a career not in magic, but in writing. Perhaps even for muggles as well.  


H I S T O R I C A L

**History**

**Place of Birth:** _Brancaster, Suffolk, England_  
**Nationality:** _English_  
**Languages:** _English_  
**Siblings:** _Older brother, Dustin Rodare_  
**History:** _His parents thought it important that their sons have as much exposure to the non-magical world as possible. When Andrew was six and his older brother Dustin, seven, their parents took them out into the Muggle part of their city_

Andrew comes from a typical middle-class family. He grew up in Brancaster, right on the edge of the bay. From the time he was five, his father took him to Quidditch matches. And developed a love for the Falmouth Falcons in particular, hoping that one day he would be able to play with their extreme determination, skill and dedication, but that dream was a long shot, considering his attention span and grades.


	2. Brad Kalnasy

B-Rad

**General**

**Name:** _Brad Kalnasy_  
**Age / Birthday:** _15 \\ November 22_  
**Blood-Type:** _Mixed_  
**Pets:** _Owl, named Hooter_  
**Quidditch:** _Not often_  
**Wand:** _12 1/2" Cedar, Dragons blood core_  
**Status:** _Trying to get Kittseta to admit she feels the same._

P H Y S I C A L

**Appearance**

**Eyes:** _The eyes are the interesting thing about Brad. He is a very unfeeling kind of guy, but in his eyes you can see so much emotion. They are blue, but a tinge of grey can often be seen._  
**Hair:** _Brad's hair is messy. That about sums it up. It is brown, sometimes unwashed, and just messy. He dosnt brush it almost ever, and a bit is growing in the side brun area. He often lets that go too, but shaving it occasionally to keep it short._  
**General:** _Brad is very tall. Very tall. Standing at abouit 6'2, and in the fifth year! Most people think he is some sort of a giant, but he has no giant in him, he's just tall. _

P S Y C H O L O G I C A L

**Personality**

**Strengths:** _In any situation, Brad is calm and collected. Where msot people would freak out if Voldemort returned, Brad would most likely find a quick sufficient way to solve the problem. He can also without a doubt, make a joke out of anything. Which he often does._

**Weaknesses:** _Because Brad is so cool headed under pressure, he understands little about peoples true emotions. He knows enough to manipulate anyone into doing his bidding, but he just dosnt get love._

**Traits:** _Brad has always been one to do things his own way. he's not nessecarily a rebel, because he does what he needs to do, he just tweaks things a bit to his own liking, often angering his instructors. Around other people, he is quiet, but has no problems butting into a conversation to give his two cents. Brad thinks people are all the same. Except for him of course. Thus, he treats everyone exactly the same, which isnt very appreciated._

Brad is involved in a tight group of friends, rarely stepping out of his bounds. Although he can fix any problem, he would rather stay in his won circle of comfort, than go out of his way to make a friend, of find a date. When it comes to girls, Brad is the same as he is with guys. He treats them like one of the guys, and no different. Except of course when there's something he wants. He is amazing at manipulating girls. They're so... gullible.

He does think however, that he is the center of the universe. Without an understanding of true feelings, he is led to the conclusion that everyone likes him, even when they don't. This has led to the over-use of the name "B-rad", a self-complimenting play off of his own name.

"B-rad" is also rather lazy. he would often choose to sit inside and read, than go do something physical, even walking down the corridor. Therefore, he is most often found in the common room, or in the dormitories. He will actualy move evry now and then, becuase it isnt that he is physically lazy, he just dosnt see much interest in going out and doign things.

H I S T O R I C A L

**History**

**Place of Birth:** _Romania_  
**Nationality:** _Romanian_  
**Languages:** _Romanian, English_  
**Siblings:** _None_  
**History:** _When Brad got his letter from Hogwarts, he wasn't surprised at all. He knew something was up when his skill at "magic" became impecable. He was only doing simple tricks, with card, balls, cups, puns. Then he suddenly got very good, very fast. Even his parents, who were very tired of these "Magic tricks" got the feeling something was up. The letter explained everything, and his parents were happy he was a wizard._

Throughout the years at Hogwarts, nothign big has really happened to Brad. He's been cool, calm, collected. All that jazz. He's done his best in school, which wasn't always A+ work, but no lower than a C. (I'll translate that to wizarding grading in a minute) Charms became Brads new favorite class, when he learned new ways to perform "Magic tricks" only now it wasn't so surprising when it worked.

Now, his parents are keen to keep in touch. They mail weekly, and send monthly care packages. Annoying was all it was to Brad. Sometimes they sent him some baked goods, alwas the local newspaper, and occasionally some other random trinket they picked up somewhere. Now that he was out of the house way sooner than they expected, his parents Ellen and Norman, travled frequently, never staying in one place for too long.


	3. Elsa Abbey

Elsa Abbey

**General**

**Name:** _Elsa Abbey_  
**Age / Birthday:** _14 / February 8th_  
**Blood-Type:** _Half blood_  
**Pets:** _White cat, Snowball_

**Appearance**

**Hair:** _Elsa has long thick raven black hair. It is parted in the middle with bangs of hair going to one side, sometimes falling into her eye, covering half her face, when being in a hurry. Her hair is slightly wavy, or at least has a natural fall to it. It is silk and smooth. She likes to play with her hair, as it can come in many forms. Sometimes she likes it all straight down, and sometimes braided or in a messy bun, all depending on her mood._

**Eyes:** _Elsa has a pair of large beautiful deep brown eyes. Medium hazel colours. She has long curly eyelashes and usually a small amount of dark make up around them, to line them up._

**General:** _Elsa is not the tallest of girls, standing at 5'4, but she doesn't care. Her personality and character strength is more than enough height for her. Her skin complexion is smooth and has a light tanned touch over it. She usually wears vibrant colours and anything that is in that current style with a small silver bracelet (that she got from her now dead grandfather). She loves to be noticed, and even though she wears a lot of colours, they always match. She is a beauty queen. Her uniform is always neat and tidy, never messing it up. All in general, Elsa is blessed with very good looks, and many a boy has fallen for her, although her heart belongs to one only... so far._

**Personality**

**General:** _Elsa is and will forever be, a snob. She doesn't think so much of those without money and she doesn't value the small things in life. Although kind-hearted, most of the time, she will talk bad behind someone's back. She is the type of person you either get along with and come into her circle of friends, or get along with and be talked about behind your back. However, if you gain her respect and kindness, you've got a friend for life. Elsa will stand up for her friends, and she do have her posse of girlfriends whom she walks around with. She's in the popular gang. The Hufflepuff snobs. The Blondie's. Anyone who even thinks about joining her group of friends is shot down by Elsa, or her friends. As everyone knows, Elsa has the skinny on every relationship, break up, dating, and all a round any interaction going on in the school. Whether people like her or not, they tend to believe her now that she is usually right._

Elsa can however be incredibly rude and downright mean. She has a tendency and the reputation for making classmates cry. She does not care what you may think or say, her voice is what matters. She is confident and knows it. She takes advantage of her beauty and power but is not exactly cunning. She always speaks her mind, sometimes very loud. She loves attention and wants people to notice her. Sometimes she even makes small things appear big, just so that she can gain some looks.

One of the few ways that you can see that Elsa has a heart, is that she has an enormous crush on one of the schools pranksters, Eddie Lucas. She's had a secret crush on him since her second year. And of course, that she is very loyal and friendly to those close to her.

**Quirks:** Elsa is really at her best when she's with her friends, just hanging out, talking about boys, shopping and other very girlie stuff. She is a true girl at heart and loves the materialistic ways of life. Elsa also loves it when it's sun and she can lay down flat on a beach somewhere. She really enjoys swimming and sunglasses is an obsession. She's got at least over 50 different pairs.

**History**

**Place of Birth:** _Liverpool, England._  
**Nationality:** _English_  
**Languages:** _English, Japanese._  
**Siblings:** _Sebastian 18, Colin 12_  
**History:** _Jane and Paul Abbey got married not long after they finished their education. it had been an arranged marriage, but they had been lucky to have dated, and was in fact in love. Soon after their marriage, their first son was born, Sebastian. 4 years later, Elsa was born. She became her mother's favorite, seeing as her mother had always wanted a daughter. Jane was not that old, so Elsa and her mother grew pretty close together, gaining an amazing mother-daughter relationship._

Elsa's father however, was not that favoritism about his children, and thought he spoiled his daughter too much, which was in fact true. Only, he preferred guys for some reason. He saw upon them as someone with working skills. Therefore, 2 years later, Colin was born.

Elsa gets along just fine with her brothers. Sebastian is the one she has the closest relationship with, but she see him rarely, as he's working as a Healer in Romania. Colin however, does not have such a close bond with Elsa, he's sometimes jealous of her as she's being completely spoiled by their mother. Whatever Elsa wants, Elsa gets, if she asks her mother.

When Elsa was 11, she got a Hogwarts letter, inviting her to start school there. She accepted and was sorted into Hufflepuff. It had become clear from day one that she was going to be a snob, as she quickly made friends with those wealthy and had a pretty face. In her second grade however, Elsa caught the eyes of a older boy names Eddie. From that day on, she's had a secret crush on him, so want to do anything to make him hers. In all her years till now, she not even dated anyone else. Or, she had guy friends, but her eyes were always on Eddie. 

**Other**

**Quidditch:** _She doesn't play. Ever._  
**Wand:** _9" Unicorn hair, Oak._  
**Anything Else?** _Elsa is average at almost everything (except shopping and she's not actually so bad at Ancient Runes, which is the only thing she finds useful at the school). She only seems to do particularly well in her classes when she's in a good mood._

Summary

Elsa is a snob. She dosn't really like anyone, except for herself. She is up to date on all the gossip of Hogwarts. And as a spolied brat, she dosnt know how to deal with the only good thing in her life; her crush, Eddie.


	4. Essien Bridger

**GENERAL**

**Name:** _Essien Bridger_  
**Age / Birthday:** _26_  
**Blood-Type:** _Unknown_  
**Pets:** _None_  
**Quidditch:** _No._  
**Wand:** _12 1/6" Abjuba, Leviathan scale core_  
**Anything Else?** _Ess has a very thick, sometimes indistinguishable Nigerian accent. It is often difficult to understand him, and then he also uses big words. Most students don't understand at all._

**APPEARANCE**

**General:** _Ess is a very tall built man. At first glance one would almost be afraid of him. He's a 6'7 black man afterall, and dosn't normally have a look of happiness on his face. It's usually of dissapointment and anger. Ess prefers to wear his school robes at all times. You will probably never see him wearing anything else unless you catch him in his jimmies._

**PERSONALITY**

**Strengths:** _Ess is very calm. In any situation he does not get anxious, or excited, or angry as other people do. He simply looks at the problem, and finds a soloution._  
**Weaknesses:** _Because of Essien's past, he will help anyone in need. He would do whatever it takes to give them a better life. Even just by a little. This comes in handy to an enemy in any situation, really._  
**Traits:** _Not much is said about Essien by the common person. He is quiet and observant. While that is true, Ess is also very social when he wants to be, though he usually dosn't. Due to the things in his past, Ess has found things are much easier when he just keeps his mouth shut, and lets the fools keep talking. He lives by the motto_ "The wise listen, fools talk."__

Essien spends his time studying. Whether it is the world around him, Arithmancy, foreign cultures, or just people in general, he is always learning. An education si somethign he was not privilaged with as a birth right, so is taking advantage of the oppertunities he has now to enlighten himself.

Despite his heavy accent, Essien rarely repeats himself. If the person truely cared, they would have listened the first time. The only tie he will ever repeat what he has said, is in a life or death situation, or something of the like. If nothing important is on the line he will stick to his silence.

It takes a lot to get Ess excited. He dosn't care much of the lives of other people. Personal lives, that is. When someone is yelling at him, he is the same as if they were talking calmly. If someone came in and destroyed his classroom, oh well. You'll have to fix it. No use complaining.

Even though Essien has a non-caring attitude, he does not put up with sillyness in the classroom. He has no problems telling the kid to shut up, and whacking him upside the head. Though, the ministry and OWen don't really approve of that...

In consideration of his past, if Essien were to see someone dying, he would give anythign he could to help them. If there was a homeless person on the side of the street, he would give them money. If a little old lady was being robbed by someone, he would race after them, and beat them to a pulp to get the purse back.

Again, due to his past, Ess is afraid of commitment. The onyl people he's ever trusted have betrayed him. When his sisters left him all alone, he was devestated. Even now, he has rarely even spoken to the people around him, except for whats nessecary to get a cup of coffee, or the paper. So it can be well assumed he hasn't dated in a while. Which is half true. He hasn't dated ever. And he dosn't plan on it.

**HISTORY**

**Place of Birth:** _Nigeria_  
**Nationality:** _Nigerian_  
**Languages:** _English, Yoruba, Ibo, Hausa_  
**Siblings:** _None, deceased._  
**History:** _From the time of birth, Essien's life was very hard. He was born into a poor family, with a single mother, supporting six children, Essien being the youngest. After sturggling for 8 years, his two older brother were taken away, forced to join the national army. then, he lived with his three sister, them pretending to be men to get better work. After a few years, their mother became ill. It was discovered that she was dying from an AIDS related problem. At the age of 16, Essien's mother did die._

From then on he was alone. His sister abondoned him to flee to America. They were unsuccessful, as he predicted they would be. They were shot and killed by government forces. As much as Ess begged them not to try, they did not listen.

The only way to stay alive in these times, was to work as much as possible, from the rich landowners, and stay hidden otherwise. School was barely safe at all. Most schools were guarded by military officials, to observe the learning envirnoment, mnaking sure the kids weren't learning too much. Even the food wasn't safe. Most of it was covered in rat droppings, and mould. The rats themselves wouldn't touch it.

In his younger days, Essien walk 18 miles to school and back each day. He absorbed himself in his learning, determined to acchieve a better live. He was not willing to raise children in the same home he was raised in. Eventually, Essien managed to get out of the corrupt contry into the United Kingdom, under the false pretenses of a college education. He did go to college, but Essien did nto plan on ever returning. It was too painful.


	5. Fiona Badrinath

Fiona Beverly Badrinath

Watch me as I fall

**Name:** _Fiona Beverly Badrinath_  
**Age / Birthday:** _13 November 22_  
**Blood-Type:** _Muggle born_  
**Pets:** _A rabbit named Hawkbit_  
**Quidditch:** _Not very often, she isn't much of a flyer_  
**Wand:** _13 1/5" Yew, Runespoor fang core_  
**Boggart:** _The giant squid_  
**Patronus:** _She's never attempted one,  
but it would turn out to be a Dragon_  
**Theme song:** _Never let down - Andrew W.K._  
**Plot Sheet:** Link

I've got two tickiets to Iron Maiden, baby  
Come with me Friday  
Don't say maybe.  
I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby,  
Like you 

**APPEARANCE**

**Eyes:** _Though rarely seen, Fiona's eyes are a deep sea green. Starting on the outer edges of the iris, they're very dark, almost a jade green, but once you see into the middles of the iris, it is a much lighter, almost tree green colour, then jad again around the pupil._  
**Hair:** _Short, dark, and messy. That's the way she likes it._  
**General:** _Fiona isn't exactly outgoing, so much to the point that she often hides her face. Her clothes are a little more extreme however. She likes to dress in vibrant colours, and more layers than normal._

Standing at 5'2, Fi is taller than most 13 year olds, but yet, she is done growing, so when everyone else gets to be taller, she'll be the short one. She's come to terms with this, and figures its best to be short since she's shy anyways. If she were tall she'd be stared at. Fi's also very skinny. She's the kind ofgirl who's body would be envied by all other girls, and esired by all the guys... if only they knew she existed.

Fiona wears many different styles of makeup. Every few weeks or so, she'll come up with something new. Mostly it just involved eyeliner, and any eye make up. She isn't big on the lip sticks and glosses, since she has a tendency for chapped lips, so medicated chap stick is the only thing that's goign anywhere near her mouth in terms of make up.

**PERSONALITY**

**Strengths:** _MAgically, Fi tends to do best in Charms, why, she has no idea. Second to that, she excells in Astronomy, because of her loving interest in it._  
**Weaknesses:** _The fact that Fiona cannot approach someone she knows to be outgoing, but can approach someone she knows as shy is occasionally a weakness. Especially when she misjudges people. Though, that isnt very often._  
**Traits:** _Fiona is a believer in the fate of stars. This makes Astronomy one of her favorite classes. She is shy, and often very unlucky, so she generally hides behind the shadows, and doesn't talk to towhee students. when she does, a studder can usually be heard. Fiona is not nervouse, she's just, shy. She was never one to be social._

This Ravenclaw spends her time searching through the stars, predicting her downfalls. This is the only way she's learned to survive. Every day theres something new bringing her down. Everytime things start to look up, something or someone yanks it away as fast as it came.

Aside from her Astronomy, Fiona like to read, write and listen to music. Those are the only real acticities she does, though most of her time is spent looking out the window, wishing for something more. Fiona enjoys acid jazz, and anything trippy.

The only true joy Fiona can get without doing these things, is from the rain. She adores this act of nature, and can't help but to smile inwardly every time she hears those little drops of joy. Any chance she gets, she goes out in the rain, and well, dances.

Another passion of Fiona's is singing. She's quite good at it infarct. When she was a child, her parents made her take all kinds of singing lessons, thinking she'd grow into a famous singing sensation. When she got her letter, that kind of ruined their dream.

So when it comes to rain, and singing she's all set. Her favorite thing to do of all, is to sing and dance in the rain; with friends. A rare luxury she doesn't seem to have.

Despite her quite obvious shyness, Fi is quite proud of her muggle parentage. Everyone else had wizarding blood in them to begin with. Fiona was special enough to come up with it by herself. She often flaunts this by wearing her favorite T shirt. it's short and garbage Green, with white text reading, "Mudblood."

**HISTORY**

**Place of Birth:** _Dortmund, Germany_  
**Nationality:** _German_  
**Languages:** _German, English, Dutch_  
**Siblings:** _Only muggles._  
**History:** _According to her mother, Fi was the funniest little child ever. Her shyness hadn't developed over time, or gone away over time either. Always was, and always will be, shy. Every time and aunt or a cousin came over, she cower in fear, clinging to her mothers legs._

Once she became a bit older, she learned to cope with her shyness. Fi started to engage in small talk, to make it seem like she was being social, and then disappear when no one was paying attention.

In correlation with her love for singing, she was trained to be a choral participant from the age of three. Her parents could see a shining star in her from the moment she could talk. The only problem was, she was more shy than she was a good singer.

This dream came crashing down, as well as a few towhees when she receive her letter for Hogwarts. It defiantly came as a surprise to Fi's family, who were all muggles, with no idea there was even a wizarding world out there, let alone a school. and now their daughter was one of them.

A few months later, her parents divorced, leaving 11 year old Fiona in the care of her mother, and her two brothers and sister in the care of her father. He blamed it on her, and said he couldn't let her taint his other children. Luckily they were young, so they didn't know what was going on, but Fiona did. When they thought she wasn't listening she was. They hated what she was, and let it out after bed time.

In most custody cases, it was the winning parent who got to keep their child. In this case, it was the losing parent who go to keep their witch daughter.

Since that summer, Fi had been ignored by her mother, except for feeding her. She rarely even did that. Since she never hung out with friends, or went to do anything, Fi never needed a ride, but wouldn't dare ask her mother for anything anyways. The most conversation they get is, "Here's 20$. Go buy some food" or "Here's some money, go get some new clothes. You look like witch trash."

When Fiona and her mother left the family in Germany, to come to England, she lost all contact with her father, siblings, and all distant family. To this day her grandparents, aunts, uncles, and even her brothers and sister believe she and her mother just chose to leave. They know nothing of the wizard world truth.


	6. Keikomi Takahashi

Keikomi Takahashi

**Name:** _Keikomi-Hatsuna   
Mariko Kouya Takahashi_  
**Nick name:** _Kei_  
**Age:** _14_  
**Blood-Type:** _Mixed_  
**Pets:** _Puffskien, Voldemort_  
**Quidditch:** _All the time, Any position_  
**Wand:** _Bloodwood, 10 1/4" Kappa hair core_  
**Boggart:** _A Werewolf_  
**Patronus:** _A tiger_  
**Place of Birth:** _Tori-Shima_  
**Nationality:** _Japanese_  
**Languages:** _Japanese, English_  
**Siblings:** _2 younger sisters_  
**Theme song:** _Once bitten, Twice shy -  
Whitesnake_  
**Plot sheet:** _Url_

**A P P E A R A N C E .**

The permanent smile on Kei's face often gives everything away. She can't keep a straight face, and is almost always in a fit of laughter. This gives her a very Happy glow. However, it is fitting with her personality. In compliance with her smile, Kei has friendly eyes. They're brown, and kind of small, but they always offer a friend when you're in need.

Kei's hair is fairly short. It reaches just above her shoulders, in a layered cut. Since her childhood, her hair has always been very dark. Her two sisters have always had fluctuating hair throughout their childhood, making Kei the unique one.

In the winter, Kei prefers to wear sweaters and jeans. Generally from the months of November to March, this is all you will find her wearing. In the summer though, she prefers to wear as little as possible. Kei isn't one to show off what she's got, but she likes to dress the season. Shorts, tank tops, tube tops, skirts. Anything of the like.

Oddly though, no matter the weather, Kei enjoys wearing a nice dress. If it's snowing, raining, or way too hot, she'll still wear it. Something about the fact that it's a dress give the girl a sense of femininity. Nothing else about her except her manor of dress seems to do that.

Keikomi isn't exactly as tall as she would like. She understands the simple fact that she is 14 and still growing, but she wants to be tall right now! Unfortunately for her, she seems rather short compared to the other girls, but she also hasn't gotten her growth spurt yet. Once that hit's, she'll be taller than most of the boys. Her mother always was, and she was always a bit bigger as a small child.

**P E R S O N A L I T Y .**

Keikomi is your typical happy, hyper 14 year old girl. She enjoys spending time with her friends and listening to music. Not very original, but she liked it that way. She was creative enough with everything else. Friends and music was one thing she was going to keep the same.

Predominately, Kei is very sweet and fun. She enjoys a good time out with friends. She's the kind of girl who you'll see singing along to her favorite song when it comes on a restaurant radio station, as loud as she can. Kei doesn't really care what people think of her. She's a free spirit, and no one is going to hold her down.

Oddly enough, Kei's favorite thing to do, is dance around in her underwear. They're actually her favorite thing to wear. If it were appropriate, and sometimes when it's not, she'd wear them all the time. Who needs pants? As far as Kei is concerned, they just constrict your dancing. Likewise, you'll usually find her running around the dorms and common room in nothing but underwear and a T shirt. Not a long T shirt either.

Despite her bubbly attitude most of the time, Kei has a bit of a temper. There's one thing that really pushes her buttons. She hates getting hit on. Even if the guy is kind of cute. Which he usually is, Kei Fancy's guys. A lot. However, she likes to make the moves. When a guy is flirting with her first, it just completely turns her away, she wants to have something to work for. When a guy does attempt to hit on her, she goes off on him. Mostly the guys around Hogwarts have learned. Kei defiantly has no problems telling a guy everything that's wrong with him right then and there in a voice that everyone in the room can hear.

From Kei's childhood, and continuing through her Hogwarts years, she has always been the brave one. Willing to jump across a big river. The first one to go into a scary old building. For that, she has always been looked up to. That was until the Hufflepuff students found a boggart hiding under their couch. With Kei being the first one to approach it, it turned into her worst fear. A werewolf. From that day on, people knew how to scare her, for real.

Because of this, Kei is always trying to show off how fearless she is. As much as she tries however, it doesn't seem to work. Everyone knows about her fear of Werewolves, and how badly it affects her. This just makes her mad. The same temper appears as when she's hit on. Kei has since then always been trying to be the bravest out of everyone. If a troll were to barge into Hogwarts, she'd be the first one there.

Sometimes, her happiness is Keikomi's biggest flaw. She can never keep a straight face, which means lying and playing card games are out of the question. You can always tell when she is lying as well, because she tries so hard not to smile, its completely obvious. Little does she know if she kept on smiling, it would be as if nothing were different.

Over her years in schooling, Kei has developed a love for flying. She has had her own broom since she started school, and hopes to become a professional quidditch player. On the Hufflepuff team she'll play whatever position they need her to, as long as she's in the game.

**H I S T O R Y .**

Kei was born on the small island of Tori-shima to Kouya Takahashi. Her entire life was spent just her and her mother all lone in their small house, making it as best as they could. Kei's father was a sperm donor. Her mother had realized she was a lesbian, and could never conceive any other way when she was 23. At the age of 26, her first daughter, Keikomi was born.

When Kei was about 2 years old, Her mother met a woman by the name of Yamato. After 6 months or so of dating, Yamato moved in with Kei and Kouya. Her extra income helped the family a lot. They weren't exactly poor, but they sure weren't living in luxury. A year later, they decided to have more children. Kouya carried one, and Yamato the other. Thus, Kei's two sisters, Aiko and Aikiko Yamanaka-Takahashi.

All three girls were incredibly close as sisters. Everything they did, they did together. This pleased the two mothers very much, and Yamato grew to love Kei as much as she loved her two younger daughters.

When Kei got her letter to Hogwarts, it was a bit of a surprise. Yamato was in fact a squib, but this was all news to Kouya. The sperm donors that had been used on all three children turned out to be a wizard himself. Somehow he forgot to mention that he should talk with whoever got to use his manhood. Maybe to mention this shocker here? But he did not. When Kouya found out, she had a complete meltdown. Her children and lover were of a race completely different than her own. Yamato had kept this secret from her.

Eventually, Kouya came to terms with this, and forgave Yamato. It was a big secret, but it defiantly was not worth telling her if the children hadn't turned out to be witches themselves. Now the family thrives on magic. The children come home every summer and show their parents what they learned. Obviously, since magic is not allowed by under aged wizards outside of school, so they only did a few little things.

In the year 2015, thirty years prior and well before the girls time, Asia had experienced a magical scourging. It was akin to the Salem Witch Trials of the 1800's, insofar as that China, Japan, Thailand, Korea, and the Pacific Islands had caught a whiff of the magical community in their area, and the more superstitious individuals who lived there decided to stamp them out. A few families had fled to Europe and the American Continents to avoid the "Orient Witch Trials", as they came to be known... but most families had been put to death. It was a complete devastation of the Oriental magical community.

Due to this, Kouya had lived by herself in England for many years. Once it seemed safe to come back, she did. Wizards and witches being burned at the stake scared her. What if she were next? There was no way she could prove that she wasn't a witch. However, she still sends her children to Hogwarts, instead of Durmstrang. In her time spent in England, she fell in love with it, and was very impressed with the schooling. She hoped that it would be the same in the wizarding world.


	7. Nia Lakshmanan

THE BASICS

**Full Student Name:** Nia Lakshmanan  
**Student Gender:** Female  
**Country of Citizenship:** India  
**Time period:** 2007 (The year she faded.)  
**Academic/Magical Ability:** Nia really doesn't have too many strengths or weaknesses when it comes to magic. It's all the same to her. Potions is a bit confusing because she actually has to think, but Charms is easy because well, Charms are easy to cast.  
**Boggart: **_A giant spider_  
**Patronus:** _A dove_  
**Theme song: **_It's a dangerous business, walking out your front door - underOath_  
**Plot Sheet: **_Link_

APPEARANCE

**Physical Description:** Nia looks like your average Indian woman. She has the dark skin, and thick black hair stereotypically depicted in movies and such. Her eyes are brown, and carmelly, and her eyebrows dark as well. She dresses traditionally most of them time, wearing dresses (Is that what they call them in India? I don't know.) straight from her home in Delhi.

More than often, Nia will be found with a flower in her hair. Usually a big pink, yellow or white one. She isn't entirely sure now where she got this, but she's loved it for a few years now. Nia enjoys to pick out flowers that go with whatever dress she's wearing that day.

PERSONALITY

**Personality Description:** Nia is not the quiet foreign kid. She is loud and fun loving, letting everyone know she's there. She parties hard and knows how to have a good time. She is constantly goofing off in class, but manages to do well. Her mom would kill her if she got anything less than the best. If you could classify her as any social group, it would be the chick you see drunk, dancing on the table on Monday, but studying quietly on Tuesday. Nia is super flirtatious and has her eyes on every guy.

Aside from partying and school, Nia loves dance. She learned it from her years in India, and has been in love with it since she knew what it was. This is helpful at those "Dancing drunk on the table" moments, she doesn't look completely ridiculous. Her favorite kind of music is R&b, soul, disco, tech-no, anything you can dance to.

At first glance however, you would see Nia as a preppy, foreign kid. He love of dresses and fashion has always put people on the wrong side with first impressions. She does have a love of fashion, btu that's for her own enjoyment. Nia dosnt care what other people think of her, not need to impress people with nice clothes. If they don't like the way she dresses, too bad for them.

Straight away however, Nia is cautious around strangers. She usually asks a lot about them before actually becomming friends with them. This is somethign she's developed while being faded.

HISTORY

Nia's whole family is from India, except her cousin, who's father is American. While the rest of the family stayed in Delhi, Nia moved onto to Hogwarts, to explore different parts of the world. She loves her culture, but wanted to experience others.

Her has had quite the history in-fact. She said her first words at only 7 months, and began walking at 9. In Nia's muggle schools, she was moved up a grade a few times, and was in all kinds of honors classes, and academic programs, including the model UN. (I'm sure they have that in India?)

In Hogwarts, Nia was always the popular one. She was well known throughout the school, and always with some kind of boyfriend, whether he was serious or not. Every girl wanted to be her, and every guy wanted to date her. she was in some way, the center of the schools social life. Even the ghosts knew her by name.

Nia's party life really began the summer before her 3rd year when her sister Palavi died in a car accident. That night she was home and when the news was broken, she went out with friends, had her first beer, but didn't stop until after about 12. Since then it's been all downhill. Her grades dropped, she stopped talking to friends, and started relying on the vodka to solve her problems. Then she began to get a bit violent and ran into fits of anger and rage. This led her to... To be continued. (Once the plot gets announced of course.)


	8. Ohllah Chernysheva

**General**

**Name:** _Ohllah Chernysheva_  
**Age / Birthday:** _22_  
**Blood-Type:** _Pure_  
**Pets:** _A Kneasel, Freddie_

**Appearance**

**Eyes:** _Her eyes are small, but deep blue, offering false friendliness._  
**Hair:** _Ohllah's hair is long and red, traditionally thick, curly and well kept, usually with a ribbon._  
**General:** _Ohllah can often be found wearing her robes, that about all she owns. She does have fun from time to time shopping, but it's mostly window shopping. she knows once she starts buying normal clothes, she won't stop. She has a few things to just "wear around the house" and pajamas. Amongst her limited attire lies a ton of dresses and dress robes. Ohllah loves special occasions._

**Personality**

**Strengths:** _Ohllah is an aesthetic. She loves all kind of art, in any form. Flying is an art to her. She is charming, composed, and courteous/i  
__**Weaknesses:**__ iOhllah is also cynnical, dishonest, and calloused. She see's the worst in people and rarely like any one person enough to get to know them. Her murcuriality, and meticulousness often gets in her way. (She's picky about everything, and has mood swings often.)_  
**Traits:** _According to herself, Ohllah is perfect. No issues, not problems, except with outher people. Everyone else will tell you she's crazy. She is an artist at heart, with a love of flying, which just adds on to her narcissism. Everyone is below her standards, and they know it. She seems courteous, but if you read between the lines, she is the exact opposite. She can be down right rude and hurtful._

What brought Ohllah into the Gryffindor house durring her time, was that oh so cliche "Disregard for the rules." It wasn't that she was ever a trouble maker, but she was often out of the dorms past curfew, in the restricted section of the library, and sneaking into other boys dorms. It wasn't often that she got caught either, because after 7 years of sneaking around, she go good at it.

**History**

**Place of Birth:** _On the Irish country side_  
**Nationality:** _Russian_  
**Languages:** _English, Russian, Bulgarian, Hungarian, and Turkish_  
**Siblings:** _None_  
**History:** _Ohllah has spent her life traveling around north west Europe, and north east asia. In her encounters she spend several years in Hungry, Turkey, Bulgaria, Russia, Ireland, and now England. As a child, her parents moved often, not for work, but for fun. She didnt mind thought, it gave her an oppertunity to explore the world around her and search for someone who did meet her expectations.Which of course she never found. She attended a small, often unheard of school in Bulgaria for a few years, then switched to another small unheard of school in Turkey. After finishing school, she decided it was not any of the subjects she really enjoyed, it was flying. A skill she never learned in school herself. Becoming the flying instructor/quidditch official became her dream._

**Other**

**Quidditch:** _Offcial. When she plays she is a chaser._  
**Wand:** _13" Unircorn hair, Cedar wood._  
**Anything Else?**


	9. Thaioni Kim

Thaioni Kim

**The Basics**

**Full Student Name:** Thaioni Kim (Pronounced Tie-oh-nee)  
**Student Gender:** Female  
**Country of Citizenship:** Korea  
**Year:** 7th  
**House: **Ravenclaw, Head Girl  
**Wand: **14" Creeping Barberry, Chimaera scale core  
**Pets: **Owl, Jin  
**Status: **Single

P H Y S I C A L

**Physical Description:**

Thai's hair is long and black with natural brown hhlights. It is often left down unless she is sleeping or involved in physical activity. She has beautiful deep brown eyes, that offer false friendliness. People often mistake her for someone they can talk to because of this. She is most often starring off into the distance, and seems withdrawn or preoccupied.

Her wardrobe mostly consists of her school robes which she wears most often. Along with muggle clothes for excercising, she also has a few kimonos for special occasions. This comes msotly from an annoyance with the drama over fashion. It's not her forte. Fighting about how sally is wearing the same shirt as you, or how gina's shoes are ugly is pointless to her, and she dosn't want to get involved.

P E R S O N A L

**Personality Description:**

Thai is a tough one to describe. Her personality changes with everyoen she is around. In her home, she is sweet and kind, and following orders. Her parents still follow ancient tradition, and Thai is considered a servant until she becomes married, and moves out. In school, around her few friends, she is fun loving and free. Most people don't get to see this becuase she hides it. Around everyone else she is simply that girl who sits in the back.

On the topic of friends, it is a very rare privilage to be on her good side. She tried to be openminded towards others, but it dosnt often work out. She mostly see's their flaws and can't help but to point them out. If you do however, become friends with her, it's something to hold on to. She'd kill for her friends, and would withou hesitation give up her everything. That's why she's so selective. It goes hand in hand with her lacking in faith in humanity. Thai knows of all the things people do behind their "friends" backs, and isnt willing to let it happen to her. Drama isn't what she's looking for, and if you're looking to start it, you better watch out. She bites.

If you get on her bad side, she'll never let you forget it. Thai isnt one to easily forgive. She will pick at every little flaw you have until you go insane. She will make fun of you in front of your friends.  
Though Thai sin't one to be friends with eveyrone, she is a huge flirt. She likes guys, almost any kinds of guys, atleast for the moment. Shehas yet to find the one she's been looking for, but then again, boys are just a distraction to her goals. However, sometimes she just can't keep herself away.

Thaioni enjoys all kinds of work. Particularly puzzles and riddles. She can solve them without a problem. Her spare time is often filled with Sudoku puzzles and Divining. Thai loves running. Any kind of physical activity that causes and adrenaline rush is perfectfor her. Freezing rain is her ideal atmosphere for running. At home she swims nude in the winter in a lake near her house. she rufuses however, to do this anywhere else. You never know what may be in the water.

Now that Thai is head girl, it's a definate confidence boost. She can now boss around the other students on a regular basis, and they can't do anything about it. All the people that bother her durring the night, up talking, and roaming the halls making noise will have to answer to her taking house points. She has no trouble taking points, even from her own house. Though she is very attached to her house, and would do almost anything to see Ravenclaw achieve a very long over due victory. Slytherin and Gryffindor had been reigning far too long.

Inside the classroom, Thai is a bit of a show off. Most of her classmates don't pay enough attention. so she upholds the role of the know it all Ravenclaw. It isn't really her thing, but she does get rather tired of hearing th professors repeat the questions becuase now one knows the answer. She dosnt really give the rest of the class an oppertunity to answer at all.

Thaioni is actually one of the nicest people you will ever meet. Despite her tendency to be the meanest person you've ever met, become friends with her, and she can be your everything. Thai is fun loving, and a bit on the silly side. She enjoys spending time with friends, doing stupid things no one else would understand.

**Strengths:**   
Thai has often been told she excells in the arts of divination, arithmancy, and transfiguration. Any task that requires figuring out a soloution to a problem, etc. she has proved successful.

Personally, Thai excells in charming others. She has the odd ability to make anyone swoon, and any professor give her top priority. This comes in handy when dealing with first years. Not Thai's favorite people. Especially considering she's now a seventh year. She can't be wasting her time with 11 year olds. She uses this talent of ers, and the fact that she's much older, to manipulate the youngins. most of them worship her, or are terribly frightened. And as long as she's there, its going to stay that way.

**Weaknesses:**   
Thai's weaknesses may not seem as apparent as others, but she lacks in any memory problem. If you asked her what she had for breakfast today, she'd know, but if you asked about Tuesday, she wouldn't be able to tell you. When it comes to anything business related, or her head girl duties, she has no trouble remembering, becuase she know very well to consiquences of forgetting. She takes her responsibilty very seriously.

H I S T O R I C A L

**History **

**Heritage:**   
Thai's parents live in Korea still, with her younger sister Sun. They have been together since thier days at Hogwarts. They met in thier fouth year Herbology class, and pretty much fell head over heels at first sight. They bought thier home together in Taeguand have lived there ever since with thier children.

Thai is the oldest sibling out of four. Her twin brothers, Sieko and Gobina (Pronounced Veesh-go and Go-bine-yuh) are currently attending Durmstrang academy, and her sister Sun is only four, too younger for school. They all get along quite well sconsidering all the time they spend together. Noew that Thai is away at Hogwarts, Sun at home, and The boys away at Durmstrang, holidays have become a crutial time in thier family.

**Character History:**   
Thai has lived in her home in Taegu all her life, up until school, then transferred in her 5th yer to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons. In her early years, her parents taught her English and Japanese, and her time spent at Beauxbatons has improved her French. Her father works in a large law frim, which he owns. It is American, but since he owns it, he demanded an ofice be put in Taegu. He took Thai with him to work as a child. Her mother was a stay at home mom, and let the children wander about durring the day. That's how Thai found the lake. They sent thier children to different schools all over Eurasia to make family aquaintences, and to gain power. When Sun is 11, she will attend The Salem Institution for witches and wizards. Most of her childhood was spent alone wandering about the woods. When Thai was four, the twins were born. She spent a lot of time caring for them so her mother could cook, clean, eat, and rest. Every now and then, as withrawn as she always was, she would sneak out and explore the vast woods that sheltered thier home.

In the year 2015, thirty years prior and well before the girls time, Asia had experienced a magical scourging. It was akin to the Salem Witch Trials of the 1800's, insofar as that China, Japan, Thailand, Korea, and the Pacific Islands had caught a whiff of the magical community in their area, and the more superstitious individuals who lived there decided to stamp them out. A few families had fled to Europe and the American Continents to avoid the "Orient Witch Trials", as they came to be known... but most families had been put to death. It was a complete devastation of the Oriental magical community.

Due to Thai's fathers vast importance in the business world, the family stayed stationed in Taegu. they hadn't any children yet, so it was only their lives that were in danger. However, when Thai was born, things started getting a bit more cautious around the Kim household. By the time she was 3 however, the trials came to a seeming end, though the search for magic from the muggle world would never cease.

In the spring of her sixth year, Hogwarts decided to place a ball into motion. She attened with Travis Nutosk as her reluctant date. He soon got broed with it, even before they left the common room. She actually wandered off talking to another girl, while Thai engaed in conversation with a new student.

When Ravenclaw acheived their first house cup victory in term three, since 2005, Thai was as happy as she thought she could be. Being that she was active as anyone in gaining house points, she was proud of her work. Though she was never more proud than when she became Head Girl.

Upon recieving her letter, stating her head girl placement. Thai was extatic. The first thign she did was get out a quill and parchement and began to write a ltter to send to a friends, but couldn't decide on who to send it to. She never did. There wasn't really anyone worth sending it to. However, a few days later, upon realising the amazing oppertunity, she wrote a new letter, to Travis, to tell him of all the fun things she gets to do next year, with a smirk on her face the entire time. Travis was goign to really _enjoy_ this year.

Summary

Thai is closed-minded and concieted. she dosnt like anyone ofther than herself, save for a few, due to her inner perfectionist. This causes her to be cruel, unfeeling, and withdrawn. Occasionally it gets to the point where she is witty and decietful, to trick her 'enemy' Though if you are on her good side, you have a friend for life. She tries to be more open to people, but it usually dosnt work.


	10. Vincent Ryan

Vincent Ryan

**Name:** _Vincent Ryan_  
**Age / Birthday:** _26 November 22_  
**Blood-Type:** _Mixed_  
**Pets:** _None_  
**Quidditch:** _He was once a keeper._  
**Wand:** _12" Cedar, Pheonix feather core_  
**Plot Sheet:** Link

P H Y S I C A L

**Physical Description:** Vinnie has short brown hair that is neatly kept at all times. He spends an aweful lot of time managing it. His eyebrows match his hair in colour and texture. His eyes are a wonderful deep brown that almost pierces the soul, as if he were looking right through you. 

On occasion a 5 o'clock shadow can be seen upon his upper lip. However, this is rare. He has a thing for facial hair. He hates it with a passion.

On the other hand, Vinnie prefers a very subtle look, and will rarely be found in anything but casual attire. This usually consists of his school robes. When goign out, he'll be found in slacks or khaki's perhaps, and a collared shirt. A normal, but presentable T shirt if it's hot out. Though Vinnie has also been known to over dress, and wear suits all too much.

P E R S O N A L

**Personality Description:**  
Vinnie acts more like a woman than a man. He enjoys shopping, and clothes, and dosnt play dirty. If it's raining out, he won't leave the house, even though he owns 7 designer umbrellas. Vinnie always matches and knows exactly how to dress for any occasion. In his dys at Hogwarts, all his female friends asked him for advice on all fronts. From how to do thier hair for a ball, or for everyday. Vinnie often scolds himself for his pickyness when it comes to style. He quite often finds himself criticising everyones outfits for no reason, even his closest friends.

Since childhood, Vinnies has enjoyed the art of potion making. He always got up early in the morning to make breakfast and did all the cooking in the house. Durring his 7 years in school, he excelled in potions, passing all exams and projects with flying colours. However he did get marked down every now and then for trying to change his professors robes to something a little more this century.

Since his days at Hogwarts, Vincent has been a binge drinker. Whe it started, he dosnt even remember, btu he knows it's still there now. In the past, eh's had some very unpleasant experiences, but yet he continues to drink well past his oxidization rate. Which isn't very fast at this point.

Throughout the years, Vinnie has become rather bitter. Every motion made by the children he teaches seems to annoy him. Even the common 'good afternoon' could drive him crazy. This is partially related to his past withthe ministry. It was a touch time, and thats where he met his ex girlfriend, Robyn Lokei. She was an auror there, and still is.

With some relation ton this, Vinnie has been caught being critical of others so much more than he knows he should be. Everydya when he sits down on his bed, thinking of what he did, he remembers atleast three or four people who he yelled at today, or offended in some way. Most of the time it was in his mind, but recently he has been known for calling people out on their faults. All of their faults.

H I S T O R I C A L

**History:**   
Vincent's parents planned to have their children grow up in Italy, just as they did, and their family all before them. However, when a job was offered to his father when Vinnie turned 7, caused them to move over to England. There he attended Hogwatrs whent he time came. He has lived in Liverpool since then.

Vincent Ryan's history is not a very exciting one. Before he was at hogwarts, he had a quiet childhood. Frequently playing with his toys, not much else. He always knew he was a wizard, even before he truely grasped the concept. At dinner time every night he would watch his mother cook until he had finally learned how to make just about everything. Once attending Hogwarts, as a Hufflepuff, he spent most of his days doing his school work. He didnt have many friends, more aquaintances, save for his best friends, Shawna, Stacey, and Derek. They were inseperable.

Derek and Shawna dated for a breif time, setting Vinnie's heart aflame, for he loved Shawna himself, but that was only afor a breif time. He's now rather bitter about the whole thing. Vinnie also participated in the Hufflepuff quidditch team, as the Keeper.

When he turned 24, his parents were involved in a train routing accident, that led to a collision. It killed them both, and left Vinnie devestated, but it also left him thier entire estate. Still workign for the ministry at this point, Vinnie was completely absorbed in his work. He ignored contact from other family member, and friends. He never went out, except for to work. Eventually, a good friend at the time, convinced him that this was unhealthy. So then, he broke up with Robyn, quit the ministry, and started over at Hogwarts.


	11. Braden Raine

"Non-violence leads to the highest ethics, which is the goal of all evolution.  
Until we stop harming all other living beings, we are still savages."

**Name:** _Braden Jackson Raine_  
**Age / Birthday:** _14 October 17_  
**Blood-Type:** _Mixed_  
**Pets:**   
**Appearance:**  
Brown eyes, blond hair. Nothing unusual. Except for the fact that his hair is in kind of an emo style. Theres the ear piercings, the lips, hips, and fore arm surface piercings on the underside. His pants usually are too big, or too small, and his shirt is usually off. When he is wearing a shirt, it's a polo, or a band T-shirt. 

**Personality**

**Strengths:**   
**Weaknesses:**  
**Traits:** _Above all other things, Braden is a huge flirt. Guys, girls. it doesn't matter. I loves everyone, and he loves to show it off.  
Braden is also an amazing listener. Even if you aren't great friends with him, he will listen to your problems and help you find a solution, even when he has no idea what to do. Always._

Unlike most people you see dressed as Braden is, he does not dabble in drugs or alcohol. He thinks it's just a lame excuse for fitting in. Not to mention a common cause of death. He does however, dabble in obsessive-compulsive behaviors. He cannot sit still for too long, which comes to a problem in class, and doesn't like to not be doing anything. Boredom could drive him insane.

The first thing people notice about Braden (After his appearance of course) is how open he is. He has no problems expressing how he feels by any means necessary. That includes yelling, which is part of his daily life. Aside from being open and jumpy, Braden loves his friends. They're the most important people in the world to him. If it wasn't for them, he would be Waite so open and jumpy. He would do anything for them without hesitation, and puts them before himself. He even most of the time, puts people he doesn't even know or care for ahead of himself. That's just how he is. Always thinking of everyone else.

The other big part of Braden's life is his music. He isn't the same as you would think though. It's not his anti-drug, or his drug, or his savior or anything. It's just another tool for letting his emotions out. His favorite band is My Chemical Romance, but will listen to anything from Something Corporate to Ozzy Osbourne. Not rap or country though. With the exception of Fergalicious. It's one of his all time favorite dancing songs.

To be honest, Braden is quite crazy. Almost rambunctious. He has no respect for being proper, and does as he pleases. Though he always does it to impress friends, and make them laugh. He lives for social events, where he can freak out "The norms" and crack up his friends. One of his favorite routines is dancing around like a loon to old 80's hits. Which he knows ALL the words to. He is quite good at making his friends laugh infarct. He's well known for it. This aids Braden when it comes to women. He's never really had any problems with latching onto the one he likes, because they always have enjoyed his company and gave in. All he really needs is something to dance to.

Braden is crazy political. He sees most everything in a democratic and/or liberal view. He's not involved in muggle government per say, but He does have very strong opinions. He could go on for hours about abortion, and the right to bear arms, and just about everything.

Above all others, he looks up to the band Tatu. The fact that they can openly write music about their struggles as a Russian lesbian couple in America amazes him. More than anything he wishes that this world would stop being so judge mental, so more people could be open about how they feel inside.

Despite Braden's quirky fun nature, he is an aesthetic inside. Of all things, he enjoys writing most of all. When he writes, it'll be poetry, stories, plays, whatever he chooses. But he knows its the only thing that can make him feel like he's on top of the world. No crazy dance, or stupid prank could ever make him feel the way he does when eh reads over what hes just accomplished. With this in mind, Braden is planning on (hoping for) a career not in magic, but in writing. Perhaps even for muggles as well.  


**History**

**Place of Birth:** _Valka, Latvia_  
**Nationality:** _Latvian_  
**Languages:** _English, French, Latvian/Lettish, Lithuanian_  
**Siblings:** _Grace 16, Elijah 12, Jacob 10, Ethan, 8_  
**History:** _Though you may have thought otherwise, Braden was a bump on a log for quite a while. He had no inspiration for anything. Quite often he was depressed with how his life was going. When he received his letter to attend Hogwarts, which wasn't much of a surprise, he began to peak. That's when he began to become bubbly and fun. It came as a shock to his parents after his first year of school how different he was. Just a few seasons be foe he had been quiet, no life Braden. Now he was crazy, off the wall Braden!_

The change in his actions didn't change Braden's relationship with his parents. They got along as well as ever. He was obviously a lot more talkative, Adan ready to have fun, but he was always open and talkative around his parents, it was normally that he didn't have anything to talk about. in Muggle school he didn't have many friends, because he was so quiet and shy. He hated going to Muggle school, but his parents insisted upon it until he left for Hogwarts. "Life lessons" they told him.

Since the age of seven, Braden has been a vegan. No meat, not eggs, not dairy. Nothing. He feels very strongly about this, though his parents disapprove. They have always been nice enough to feed him what he needs, but were never all that supportive emotionally. His siblings didn't care either way. It's turned to throughout the years that Braden's disgust for eating corpses had spread farther than he had known. He wasn't the only one at his Muggle school with a distaste for animal products.

Braden's relationships with his sister, and brothers are basic. They never fought often, but were never all that close either. It was almost as if they weren't even related sometimes. They just happened to live in the same house. The fact that they were siblings never seemed to phase any of them. 

**Other**

**Quidditch:** _Nope._  
**Wand:** _13 3/4" Unicorn hair, Willow_


End file.
